The Just Between Universe
The Just Between Universe is the general name for all events and characters entailed within the Star Trek fanfiction writings of Gina L. Dartt. The Just Between Series and its subsequent sequel series The Millennium Series, which make up the bulk of the Just Between Universe, are two online based fanfiction series originally taking place within the Star Trek Universe and its canon. Gina L. Dartt first began writing the Just Between Series in February of 1998 as a way of expressing what she believed would be an entertaining way of creating a romantic relationship between the Star Trek: Voyager characters Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine. The first episode of the Just Between Series, , was originally intended as a single stand alone story. But due to its popularity it slowly began to grow to eventually encompass a series spanning 5 seasons and even spawning a sequel series, Millennium. The Just Between Series stayed relatively true to the Star Trek Canon for its first three season, allowing for certain creative discrepancies. Nearing the end of season 4 Gina Dartt felt she no longer agreed with the course of the Star Trek: Voyager TV-series and decided to part with Star Trek canon altogether during the 38th installment, of The Just Between Series. As a result of the June, 2000 split with Star Trek Canon the series began taking a completely new course, though still staying true to the original Star Trek spirit and message. The Just Between Series ended on at which point the entire series encompassed over 50 episodes spread across 5 seasons and a number of graphical works. The sequel series Star Trek: Millennium first began publishing in June 2001. Unlike its predecessor the creating of this series suffered from numerous production delays. Mostly caused by creator Gina L. Dartt having problems with writers block and other personal issues. Her fandom however remained loyal and continuously offered support to Gina L. Dartt. One of the major production delays was caused by the tragic passing of long time Beta writer Susan Mullarky on after a long battle with cancer. Writer Gina L. Dartt dedicated the second season of Millennium to her memory. The second season of Millennium ended near the end of 2008 with . The ending of the series was both heralded by fans as being one of the best installments of both series ever, and mourned for ending what some considered an era. Currently fans of Star Trek Fanfiction everywhere still remain hopeful of Gina L. Dartt one day returning to the fandom. As of 2008 and 2009 Gina has occasionally dropped hints at a possible return but offered no clues to a possible timeframe. Gina L. Dartt's work in the Star Trek femslash fandom has become almost required reading. Many fans consider her writings the epetomy of J/7 fanfiction and even the very height of Star Trek fanfiction altogether in terms of engaging storylines, plots, character development and innovative writing. The Just Between Series The Just Between Series premiered on Gina L. Dartt's webiste Novel Expectations on . The Millennium Series The Millennium Series premiered on Gina L. Dartt's webiste Novel Expectations on . In development * Possible future projects of Gina L. Dartt Unwritten * See: Undeveloped Just Between Universe projects Licensed media * Graphic works * Other works of Gina L. Dartt See also *Just Between Universe parodies and references *Betas *Main characters *Secondary characters *Recurring characters *Special Guest Stars *Writers External links *Novel Expectations: Gina L. Dartt's website and home to The Just Between Universe